sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
List of films set around Halloween
This is a list of films set on or around Halloween. Comedy * Addams Family Values (1993) * Arsenic and Old Lace (1944) * Bloody Bobby: The Fall Creek Valley Massacre (2015) * Boo! A Madea Halloween (2016) * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween (2017) * Grumpier Old Men (1995) * The Hollywood Knights (1980) * Idle Hands (1999) * Mean Girls (2004) * The Midnight Hour (1985) * Once Bitten (1985) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Spaced Invaders (1990) ''Scary Movie'' franchise * Scary Movie (2000) * Scary Movie 2 (2001) * Scary Movie 3 (2003) * Scary Movie 4 (2006) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) Horror * All Hallows' Eve (2013) * '' Always from Darkness (2012) * The Amityville Horror (1979) * The Amityville Horror (2005) * The Barn (2016) * ''Boo (2005) * Cemetery of Terror (a.k.a. Cementerio del terror) (1985) * The Changeling (1980) * The Clown Murders (1976) * Clownhouse (1989) * The Chilling (1989) * The Collection (2012) * The Collingswood Story (2006) * Creepshow (1982) * Creepshow 2 (1987) * Creepy Campfire Stories (2015) * Dark Night of the Scarecrow (1981) * Demonic Toys (1992) * The Exorcist (1973) * FleshEater (1988) * Flick (2008) * Ginger Snaps (2000) * Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed (2004) * Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning (2004) * Hack O'Lantern (a.k.a. Halloween Night) (1988) * Halloween Night (2006) * Halloweenight (2009) * Hellbent (2004) * Hell Fire (2015) * The Hollow (2004) * Hollow Gate (1988) * House II: The Second Story (1987) * House of 1000 Corpses (2003) * House of Fears (2007) * Jack-O (1995) * Lady in White (1988) * The Little Girl Who Lives Down the Lane (1976) * May (2002) * The Midnight Hour (1985) * Mischief Night (2013; Travis Baker) * Mischief Night (2013; Richard Schenkman) * Murder Party (2007) * Pet Sematary (1989) * Pet Sematary Two (1992) * Poltergeist (1982) * Primal Rage (1988) * The Pumpkin Karver (2006) * The Return of Count Yorga (1971) * Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave (2005) * Satan's Little Helper (2005) * Scary Movie (1989/1991) * Silver Bullet (1985) * Sinister (2012) * Sleepy Hollow (1999) * Slugs (1988) * Tales of Halloween (2015) * Trick or Treat (1986) * Trick or Treats (1982) * Trick 'r Treat (2007) * We Need to Talk About Kevin (2011) * Wrong Turn 5: Bloodlines (2012) * All Hallows Eve: October 30th (2015) * Halloween Hell (2014) * V/H/S (segment 10/31/98) (2012) * American Horror House (2012) * All Hallows Evil: Lord of the Harvest (2012) * Total Skull Halloween (2011) ''Halloween'' franchise * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) ''Night of the Demons'' franchise * Night of the Demons (1988) * Night of the Demons 2 (1994) * Night of the Demons 3 (1997) * Night of the Demons (2009) ''Saw'' franchise * Saw (2004) * Saw II (2005) * Saw III (2006) * Saw IV (2007) * Saw V (2008) * Saw VI (2009) * Saw 3D (2010) * Jigsaw (2017) Children's/family * A-Haunting We Will Go (1966) * The Addams Family (1991) * Addams Family Values (1993) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) * Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave (2014) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) * Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) * Bewitched (2005) * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * The Book of Life (2014) * Bouncing Babies (1929) * The Boxtrolls (2014) * The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (2010) * Broom-Stick Bunny (1956) * Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special (1978) * Casper (1995) * Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) * Casper Meets Wendy (1998) * Casper's Halloween Special (1979) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * Corn on the Cop (1965) * Corpse Bride (2005) * Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest (2013) * Dear Dracula (2012) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting (1998) * Disney's Halloween Treat (1982) * The Dog Who Saved Halloween (2011) * Double, Double, Toil and Trouble (1993) * Ernest Scared Stupid (1991) * Ella Enchanted (2004) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * The Fat Albert Halloween Special (1977) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) * Frankenstein and Me (1996) * Frankenweenie (2012) * Fright to the Finish (1954) * Fun Size (2012) * Garfield's Halloween Adventure (1985) * Ghost Squad (2015) * Girl vs. Monster (2012) * Goosebumps (2015) * Grow Up, Tony Phillips (2013) * Halloween (1931) * Halloween Is Grinch Night (1977) * The Halloween That Almost Wasn't (1979) * The Halloween Tree (1993) * Halloween with the New Addams Family (1977) * Halloweentown (1998) * Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (2001) * Halloweentown High (2004) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * I Downloaded a Ghost (2004) * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966) * The Karate Kid (1984) * Kenny & Company (1976) * The Little Vampire (2000) * Matilda (1996) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) * Monster House (2006) * Monster Night (2006) * The Monster Squad (1987) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) * Mostly Ghostly (2008) * Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? (2014) * Mostly Ghostly: One Night in Doom House (2016) * Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium (2007) * Night of the Living Carrots (2011) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * ParaNorman (2012) * Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) * Pirates of the Caribbean (2003, 2006, 2007, 2011) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) * Return to Halloweentown (2006) * R.L. Stine's Monsterville The Cabinet Of Souls (2015) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It (2007) * Room on the Broom (2012) * Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) * Scared Shrekless (2010) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! Spooky Scarecrow (2013) * Scruff's Halloween (2009) * The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) * Song of the Sea (2014) * Spaced Invaders (1990) * Spookley the Square Pumpkin (2004) * Spooky Buddies (2011) * Tom & Jerry Halloween Special (1987) * Toy Story of Terror! (2013) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Twitches (2005) * Twitches Too (2007) * Under Wraps (1997) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) * When Good Ghouls Go Bad (2001) * The Worst Witch (1986) Other * American Splendor (2003) * Batman Forever (1995) * Corpse Bride (2005) * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001) * The Crow (1994) * Cry Wolf (2005) * Donnie Darko (2001) * Ed Wood (1994) * Flatliners (1990) * The Guest (2014) * The Invasion (2007) * Ironweed (1987) * Jack the Bear (1993) * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016) * Kotch (1971) * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) * Liberty Heights (1999) * Lost in Translation (2003) * Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) * Mischief Night (2006) * Mysterious Skin (2004) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * The Night That Panicked America (1975) * Nightdreams (1981) * A Perfect World (1993) * Practical Magic (1998) * Showgirls (1995) * St. Elmo's Fire (1985) * Sweet Hearts Dance (1988) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) * Twin Falls Idaho (1999) See also * Bibliography of Halloween * List of Halloween television specials External links * List of Halloween Feature Films and Videos at the Internet Movie Database Category:Films about Halloween Halloween Category:Holiday lists Category:Movies Category:Halloween